


Symbology

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is shopping. Joe finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



Joe stared at Methos as the Immortal flipped through the catalog for truly cheesy, cheap holiday decor. He wasn't sure if he thought the man was off his nut completely, or just trying to make Joe think he was.

"I'm not decorating the bar with those."

Methos looked up at him, face falling in that particular way that made Joe truly wonder if Adam was real, and the Methos myth a borrowed con-job. "Do you know how freeing it is to be able to pick and choose which motif suits me best? To not have to play it safe with the second most accepted religion of a region, in order to avoid unnecessary attention?"

Joe frowned, then looked at him. "Second?"

Methos made a face. "First brought too many social entanglements. Second was best for avoiding those to a degree while still being respectable enough to blend in properly."

"And now, with religion falling into lip-service categories and fewer witch hunts based on them, you just want to play with the symbols?" Joe asked.

"Not play." Methos looked a little less like a boy being quashed in his wishes for the holidays now. "Every symbol has meaning. And some… I was there to see that meaning forged. Those are the ones I want."

Joe knew he'd already lost the battle. "At least try and make it look like something resembling thought out?" he asked wearily, but he just didn't have the heart to say no. "And you have to give me the real story behind every one that you use!" he added as Methos went back to the catalog.

"Bring the good stuff, and I will," Methos promised.


End file.
